


Good & Bad

by iwritestuffs



Series: Jesshin Drabbles [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestuffs/pseuds/iwritestuffs
Summary: But he made it past the barrier with ease, he just finds himself letting him see all of him, good and bad.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou
Series: Jesshin Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024132
Kudos: 1





	Good & Bad

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked, placing his hand over his.

It startled him so he took his hands away, "Yes, I'm fine."

His bestfriend didn't say anything, but the looks he's sending his way is enough, maybe this is one of the reasons why he fell in love with him without knowing it.

He's friends with almost everyone, meeting new people is easy for him, letting them see who he is beneath his smiles is the hardest part.

But he made it past the barrier with ease, he just finds himself letting him see all of him, good and bad.


End file.
